The invention relates to apparatus for displaying illuminated pictures. But more particularly, the invention relates to a device in which a plurality of enlarged color photographs may be successively presented for viewing such that each photograph is continually illuminated by the same light source.
There are many known display devices in which stationary light sources and translucent screens are used to produce an image on a screen. An example of such a device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,417. However, this device does not use an actual enlarged color photograph on standard photographic paper removably placed upon the screen so that it is illuminated from behind. In addition, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 663,430, while showing a means for throwing light upon the rear of a picture, clearly contemplates that the picture is to be obscured, rather than enhanced, by the back lighting.
The invention relates to improvements in apparatus of the type described in the said patents, which improvements provide a rotating display on which enlarged color photographs printed on standard photographic print paper may be mounted on upstanding transparent or translucent surfaces for an enhanced visual appeal. A plurality of such pictures may be displayed during one revolution of the supporting framework for the photo display as such framework is rotated about a central light source.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a rotating, illuminated display apparatus which provides a plurality of different color photographs available during each of the successive cycles of operation, each of which photographs are illuminated by a single light source positioned along the axis of rotation. A further object of the invention is to produce the desired display with a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus.